En tout temps et en tout lieu (ou Destinée 2)
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Le multivers, ensemble de mondes tous plus ou moins liés. Notre double ou notre histoire, si elle est assez forte, peut être transposée dans plusieurs mondes de ce multivers, dans différentes époques, dans différents royaumes, sous différentes apparences... [suite plus que possible à "Destinée" mais peut se lire séparément sans aucun souci]


Petite histoire que j'ai faite pour le premier jour du calendrier du Scott's pack ;) A l'intérieur, vous allez y retrouver Ster et Mahka pour ceux qui connaissent ! C'est d'ailleurs le passage à sauter pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas voir de lemon ;)

J'ai changé quelques détails uniquement sur la première partie, rapport à un commentaire que j'ai trouvé juste ! La version non modifiée reste disponible pour les curieux, sur le calendrier ) mais dans le fond, rien ne change, juste dans l'ambiance générale ! (et encore)

Ceci est du sciles, sans aucun doute possible XD Et cela peut être aussi bien considéré comme un OS que comme un suite de "Destinée" ;)

Concernant "mon humain" chapitre 4, il est en cours d'écriture ! Et il avance ! Enfin ! J'ai bloqué un très long moment sur le début... Mais ça y est, j'ai pu démarrer le chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture !

.

En tout temps et en tout lieu

ou

Destinée 2

.

S'cott observait à travers le feuillage l'humain qui chevauchait dans sa forêt.

Le cavalier l'intriguait. Le cheval avançait lentement, en broutant tous les trois pas, à croire que l'humain sur son dos ne faisait que le monter, sans le diriger. De plus, S'cott ne voyait aucune arme sur le voyageur, que ce soit battant sa cuisse, accrochée sur son dos ou dans les fontes de sa monture. Il était nu. Pas littéralement, il portait une tunique vermeille, un pantalon sombre et des bottes de cuirs fourrées, mais aucune arme de quelques types que ce soit ne semblait le protéger. C'était… inconscient, suicidaire même, en particulier pour un voyageur s'aventurant en terre elfique.

S'cott s'avança, sautant de branche en branche avec la légèreté d'un écureuil. Il réussit sans mal à devancer l'imprudent voyageur et, tout en restant dans les frondaisons, essaya d'apercevoir son visage dans l'espoir de connaître ses motivations.

Ce qu'il vit l'étonna autant que cela l'attrista.

Avec souplesse, il se laissa tomber du haut de son chêne et atterrit sans dommage sur le sentier face au percheron qui broncha devant cette soudaine apparition. S'cott posa sa main sur le doux museau pour apaiser l'animal puis observa l'humain.

Ce dernier, le visage noyé de larmes, ne paraissait pas l'avoir vu.

\- Humain, annonça S'cott d'une voix douce mais ferme. Tu es ici sur la terre des elfes, ta présence n'est pas la bienvenue. Retourne chez toi ou nous prendrons ta vie.

Le jeune homme – qui n'avait visiblement pas encore achevé la deuxième décennie de son existence – leva son visage pâle étoilé de grains de beauté et tachés de plaque rouge de tristesse. Il sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de l'elfe, sans que cela ne le panique pour autant…

\- D'accord, dit-il simplement d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin. D'accord, tuez-moi messire elfe.

Sous le regard surpris de S'cott, il ouvrit grand ses bras et ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment que la mort vienne le prendre. L'elfe au teint caramel se raidit de stupeur et observa à nouveau l'humain avec stupéfaction.

S'il suivait les règles de son royaume, il aurait dû tuer l'humain mais... Quelque chose dans le jeune homme, dans son apparence, dans sa tristesse, dans son total abandon, l'empêchait de vouloir sa mort. Alors, à la place, il monta en croupe sur l'alezan avec une légèreté tout elfique et passa ses bras autour du corps tendu par la surprise de l'humain. Il attrapa les rênes posées librement sur l'encolure de la monture et claqua la langue à l'intention de la jument qui se mit à avancer doucement.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu mourir ? demanda l'elfe.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me tuer ? persifla l'humain avec aigreur.

\- Tu n'es visiblement pas une menace et tu n'as fait aucun dommage à notre forêt.

\- Roscoe a brouté votre herbe, contesta mollement l'humain.

\- Et les écureuils mangent les noisettes. Nous n'avons pas anéanti leur race pour autant, sourit l'elfe.

L'humain se tut et Scott continua de diriger le cheval par les rênes et les talons jusqu'à la frontière de leur royaume.

C'était étrange de sentir cet humain contre son torse. La race était balourde, maladroite, bruyante et disgracieuse, mais celui-ci l'attirait d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa mélancolie ? Sentiment si familier des elfes à l'existence centenaire. Ou peut-être son abandon total envers les elfes et la forêt, remettant sa vie entre leurs mains sans une once d'hésitation...

\- Ma mère est morte, lâcha brusquement l'humain. Et mon père vient de mourir. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, ni oncle, tante, neveux, grand-parent ou autre… Alors, vous voyez, vous pouvez me tuer, en tout tranquillité, personne ne réclamera vengeance ou réparation…

La voix de l'humain était étouffée et lourde. Cassée. Brisée. Comme son propriétaire.

S'cott resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule nerveuse. Il changea la direction prise par la jument et la fit s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt au lieu de la conduire vers l'orée, à l'indifférence totale de son propriétaire.

\- Pas de représailles dis-tu ? Donc, pas de recherche si je t'enlève ?

Il entendit l'humain déglutir et ses muscles se contractèrent contre lui.

\- Non, pas de recherche, confirma-t-il avec douleur, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

S'cott libéra l'une de ses mains et essuya délicatement l'eau salée du bout de ses doigts.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec cet humain… Peut-être était-ce la rare étincelle de magie qu'il sentait pulser dans le corps fragile ? Ou alors son étrange beauté, à la fois rustique et délicate ? Sa mélancolie et son calme face à la mort ? Ou bien juste son cœur qui battait à l'unisson du sien d'une façon tout à fait étonnante et incroyablement plaisante…

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda l'humain dans un reniflement. Vous savez, je ne serais pas bon en esclave, les gens me trouvent trop bavard et distrait. Je serais aussi un très mauvais esclave sexuelle vu que je connais rien dans ce domaine et je serais un prisonnier affreux, je me plaindrais tout le temps et mourrais rapidement, aucun intérêt. Je sais pas vraiment lire et si je sais cuisiner, je doute que ce que je fasse vous convienne. Sérieusement, vous voulez pas juste me mettre votre épée, votre dague ou votre flèche dans le corps ? Histoire qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- Je ferai peut-être ça, plus tard, enfoncer mon épée à l'intérieur de ton fourreau, susurra Scott à l'oreille de l'humain.

La respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra brusquement et la chaleur qu'il dégageait à travers sa peau augmenta.

\- Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais juste te présenter ma cité et faire de toi un... un ami ? Pour commencer en tout cas, souffla l'elfe en embrassant la chaire lunaire entre le cou et l'épaule.

L'oreille devant lui prit une teinte rouge particulièrement adorable et S'cott se surprit à sourire franchement. Étonnant humain… L'amener à la cité elfique n'allait pas se faire sans questions de la part de son peuple mais pour cet humain, il était prêt à y répondre et à souffrir les quelques conséquences que cela lui vaudra.

000

Stiles regardait mornement Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère et tellement plus encore, tournoyer devant lui d'excitation tout en lui racontant à quel point le monde des humains étaient fabuleux.

\- J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début ! C'était incroyable, fantastique ! Tu aurais vu ça, Stiles ! s'exclama Scott dans un tourbillon d'eau et de bulle. Tu l'aurais vu, elle…

Le profond soupir d'amour que poussa son ami alourdit un peu plus le cœur de Stiles. Forcément, une fille, une humaine… Scott n'avait jamais eu de coup de cœur pour aucune des sirènes d'Atlantis, ni même un seul des tritons d'ailleurs, il avait juste semblé totalement indifférent aux choses de l'amour et puis... Et puis Stiles était bête. Il avait emmené son ami jusqu'à la surface, excité, ayant appris par un groupe de dauphin qu'un bateau d'humain se trouvait tout prêt. Scott s'était montré moins qu'enthousiaste et avait trainé des nageoires derrière son meilleur en énumerant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à la surface, essayant de le décourager. Stiles aurait dû l'écouter, pour une fois... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Scott l'avait tout de même suivi. Une humaine était tombée dans leur océan, Scott l'avait sauvé et il s'était emmêlé les nageoires d'amour. Pour une humaine.

\- Elle était si belle… soupira Scott en regardant en direction de la surface d'un œil énamouré. Ses cheveux étaient comme des algues qui ondulent avec la marée et elle avait… Elle avait un de ses sourires !

\- J'ai vu, oui, grinça Stiles en croisant les bras avec humeur.

\- J'aurais dû venir avec toi plus souvent ! C'était tellement... Bien ! Et elle...

Nouveau soupir énamouré. Stiles claqua nerveusement de la nageoire.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais réussir à la revoir ? s'enthousiasma Scott en faisant un looping.

\- Vu comme tu es parti, je vois pas qui pourrait t'en empêcher, lâcha Stiles avec aigreur, ses émotions coincées en boule de sa gorge. Tu sais quoi ? Je rentre, moi, de toute façon j'ai des trucs à faire...

\- Stiles ? fit la voix étonnée de son meilleur ami dans son dos.

Le triton battit de sa puissante caudale en serrant les dents et en fermant les oreilles. Il s'éloigna de son ami aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre son trou dans la falaise sud d'Atlantis. Il salua à peine son père et sa mère qui tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras et traversa en trombe le rideau de coquillage séparant sa chambre du reste de l'habitation. Là, il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une bouteille d'huile à écaille, et la propulsa contre un mur à l'aide de sa queue. Puis ce fut le tour d'un miroir humain, d'un peigne humain et enfin d'un collier en métal humain. Après quoi, sa rage à peine amoindrie, il alla s'enrouler dans sa sphère de nuit.

La tristesse le gagna lentement, remplaçant sa colère jalouse par la souffrance de la solitude.

\- Chéri ? appela sa mère en tapant contre la surface à demi-solide de sa bulle de nuit. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Pas envie, maugréa Stiles tout bas pour cacher la fébrilité de sa voix.

\- Ton père et moi, nous sommes là si tu souhaites nous parler, tu le sais ?

\- Oui m'man… Mais j'ai pas envie, pas maintenant…

\- Très bien, soupira la sirène avec dépit.

La main de sa mère traversa tout de même la bulle le temps de caresser avec affection la crinière de son fils. Stiles se tendit durant ce court moment, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'être consolé mais juste de broyer du noir en paix. Il attendit d'être de nouveau seul pour se laisser complètement dériver dans sa sphère, jouant machinalement avec les bulles sortant de sa bouche tandis que son cœur lourd semblait vouloir l'entraîner au fond des plus profondes abysses océaniques.

Scott et une fille… Scott et une humaine ! C'était impossible, de toute façon impossible ! Jamais il ne pourra être à ses côtés ! Ils respiraient même pas le même air ! Mais Scott était buté comme un mérou… Et, comme tout le monde à Atlantis, il connaissait la sorcière des mers et sa légende, s'il le voulait vraiment… peut-être… peut-être qu'il allait réellement partir, se transformer en "humain", pour la rejoindre, elle, qu'importe les sacrifices, qu'importe qui il laissait derrière lui…

C'était injuste, vraiment injuste ! Des années que Stiles nageait après Scott et il avait suffi à cette fille de simplement se montrer pour avoir son cœur ! Injuste… et douloureux.

\- Stiles ?

Ledit Stiles se figea en entendant cette voix à la fois honnie et adorée. Son Scott, dans sa chambre, alors qu'il déprimait à cause de lui… Mauvais plan.

\- Stiles ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda son triton d'ami décidément trop naïf et trop… attendrissant.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, balbutia Stiles en s'en voulant de la faiblesse de sa voix.

\- Explique-moi d'abord, insista Scott.

\- Va rejoindre ton humaine et fous-moi la paix !

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas, avoua très honnêtement son ami.

\- Parce que je t'aime bougre d'imbécile ! Mais vas-y ! Va ! Va rejoindre ton humaine ! Crève d'amour pour une ingrate qui te lâchera dès qu'un humain plus mignon passera devant elle ! Rejoint le monde des hommes, lourds et grotesques ! lâcha Stiles avec acidité, dressé de toute sa hauteur.

\- Tu… m'aimes ? répéta Scott, choqué.

\- Et parfois je me demande bien pourquoi, railla Stiles avec amertume avant de sortir de sa bulle, de sa chambre, du trou familiale.

Il chercha un endroit où déprimer en paix dans Atlantis, un endroit bien sombre et profond de préférence, un lieu désert aussi, tant qu'à faire...

Il était en train de fouiller les profondeurs entourant la ville des yeux, quand quelqu'un lui tira la queue. Il n'eut pas le temps de râler qui se retrouva dos à la roche, une caudale enroulée entourant de la sienne, deux mains maintenant son torse contre le fond marin et deux magnifiques yeux brun sombre aux reflets intenses le clouant sur place.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? souffla Scott, son visage si proche du sien.

Stiles détourna les yeux, honteux, la pression de l'océan lui semblant soudain bien trop forte sur son maigre corps nu.

Scott se déplaça sur le côté et ses lèvres se placèrent sur les siennes. Stiles haleta de bonheur et leurs nageoires se nouèrent ensemble, frottant leurs écailles l'une contre l'autre, comme si jamais elles ne devaient se séparer.

\- Entre elle et toi, je n'hésite pas un instant, s'expliqua Scott avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche.

000

Ster soupirait avec langueur tandis que Mahkah embrassait son torse, son cou, ses flancs, tout en caressant ses cuisses et ses bras. C'était voluptueux, doux, émotionnellement vertigineux. L'amérindien savait exactement où et comment le caresser pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps fébrile se tortillant de plaisir.

\- Mahkah… gémit-il alors que ce dernier embrassait son aine.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, murmura son amant en soufflant sur la virilité dressée et tressautante.

\- J'aimerais rester, vraiment, mais…

\- Je sais, soupira Mahkah en caressant le ventre plat et musclé du celte.

Ster devait partir, rejoindre sa terre, son clan, sa famille... Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici, si loin de chez lui, ce n'était pas... raisonnable. Son père avait besoin de lui, son village aussi. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que la séparation allait se faire de gaieté de cœur, de la part du celte comme de l'amérindien.

\- Viens sur moi, je veux te voir, chuchota Ster d'une voix étranglée.

Mahkah obéit et s'assit sur son bassin, le membre dur blotti entre ses fesses charnues.

Le celte admira l'homme au-dessus de lui, sa peau dorée colorée d'ocre rouge sur les bras et le torse, ses cheveux noirs ondulés mêlés de plumes et de perles tout comme son cou autour duquel étaient noués trois colliers, dont un qu'il avait lui-même fait pour son ami et amant…

Ster tendit ses mains en avant et Mahkah posa aussitôt les siennes dessus avant d'entremêler leurs doigts. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux tandis que le brun ondulait paresseusement sur le membre du visage pâle, de long soupir s'échappant de leurs deux bouches. Quand l'envie devint trop forte, dévorante, Mahkah se releva sur les genoux et fit glisser la virilité de son amant jusqu'à son entrée déjà ouverte et huilée. Il se laissa lentement descendre sur elle, ses yeux d'onyx ancrés dans les ambre sous lui, leurs mains toujours serrées.

Mahkah lâcha un profond soupir de bien-être en jetant sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assis sur les hanches de Ster, son sexe profondément glissé en lui.

\- Je t'aime, fit la voix nouée du celte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla l'amérindien en embrassant ses phalanges.

S'ensuivit une lente et langoureuse danse rythmée par les profonds soupirs et doux gémissement des deux amants.

000

Le vaisseau semblait immense à Stiles, beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop vide.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Isaac en posant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire commerciale.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, grinça Stiles. Ça te dit d'aller voir s'il n'y a pas des offres intéressantes dans la bordure extérieure ?

\- Et voilà, soupira le blond, à chaque fois que vous vous séparez, on se retrouve à aller faire la tournée des bars minables des planètes oubliées...

\- Je t'oblige pas à me suivre, si t'as envie de dégager, part ! claqua Stiles d'une voix sèche et froide.

Sans un regard en arrière, il marcha vers la cabine de pilotage dans l'intention de choisir sa prochaine destination.

\- Une crème quand l'autre est là et un wookie qu'a mal digéré son dernier repas quand il s'en va, marmonna Isaac dans son dos. Foutu Jedi…

Stiles eut un pincement au cœur en entendant son coéquipier et alla bien vite se réfugier dans sa cabine de pilotage. Il découvrit, sur le siège du copilote, la tunique marron de Scott. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il la mit sur ses épaules, faisant tomber au sol un holoprojecteur caché dans l'amas de tissu. Blotti dans le vêtement de son amant, bien calé au fond de son siège, il mit en marche la projection.

Scott lui apparut, plus vrai que nature dans ses vêtements de chevalier de la Force, son éternel sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- Hey Stiles. Ne déprime pas autant, et ne dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu le fais ! Je peux le sentir dans les perturbations de la Force. Je vais revenir, je reviens toujours. Je t'enverrai un message dès que ce sera possible et on se reverra, tous les deux, et toi, tu feras tout ton possible pour détruire un peu plus mon entraînement et me faire ressentir ce que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir, plqisanta son Scott, son sourire gentil et naïf, tendre, plaqué sur son visage. Patiente juste un peu, et tu pourras me pervertir tout ton soûl.

Stiles sourit en communion avec l'hologramme, malgré lui.

Tellement vrai. Les jedis, des êtres sans attache sentimentale, sans envie, sans passion… Simple bras armé de la Force pour maintenir l'équilibre dans l'univers. Devait-il se considérer comme du côté obscur pour vouloir à ce point détourner son chevalier du droit chemin ?

Stiles s'en fichait. Le côté obscur, la Force, les midichloriens… Tout ça, pour lui, c'était du charabia mystique. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que Scott lui envoie rapidement son message qui lui indiquerait que, pour une mission, n'importe laquelle, il lui fallait un vaisseau commercial et son équipage… Il accourrait plus vite que la lumière et alors, durant les nuits de cette mission quelconque, durant les jours aussi, il aimerait un peu plus son jedi à lui, envers et contre tout.

\- Que la Force soit avec nous... chuchota Stiles, en communion avec l'hologramme.

000

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et suant.

\- Stiles ? s'inquiéta Scott, allongé à côté de lui, en baillant.

\- J'ai… J'ai fait un rêve... tellement... étrange ? chuchota l'hyperactif en se rallongeant, le souffla court et le visage fiévreux.

\- Quel genre de rêve ? demanda le loup en attrapant une de ses mains pour le calmer, caressant lentement la paume de son pouce.

\- Je nous ai revu, en tant que Ster et Mahkah…

\- C'est bien, non ?

Scott fronça les sourcils, indécis, ne voyant pas en quoi leur pré-incarnation commune pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. De ce qu'il se souvenait de leur vie précédente, dans l'ensemble ils avaient eu une bonne vie, à quelques périodes près.

\- C'était… La nuit avant que je parte, dit Stiles en rougissant.

\- Oh… Une bonne nuit, sourit Scott en lui embrassant l'épaule, soudain très câlin.

\- Ouais… Mais après... ou avant ? Tu t'es retrouvé en jedi ! Et moi en spationaute éploré après ton départ, grommela Stiles, un peu vexé de ne pas être l'un des héros de son film préféré. Et puis.. Tu as été un elfe aussi, j'ai voulu me suicider dans ta forêt…

\- Glauque, nota Scott, inquiet, en tournant Stiles dos à lui pour mieux l'enlacer et se lover contre sa petite cuillère.

\- Je te le fais pas dire… On a été deux tritons aussi…

\- Des grenouilles ? Sérieux, Stiles ?

\- Mais non ! Des tritons ! Comme dans un mauvais remake de la petite sirène !

\- Je crois qu'on va calmer ta consommation de lait de poule, sourit Scott.

\- Mais ! s'offusqua aussitôt Stiles. C'est décembre ! J'ai le droit !

Scott déposa une série de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et toute envie de rébellion quitta Stiles.

\- Tu crois que c'est ton truc de chaman qui te fait voir tout ça ? Notre relation entre d'autres temps ou d'autres dimensions ? souffla Scott en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de son amant.

\- Je refuse, pesta Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce tu es l'elfe et le jedi et moi je suis l'humain suicidaire et l'humain aux commandes d'un vaisseau de commerce à la limite de la poubelle volante ! Je refuse que tu aies toujours le beau rôle, bouda Stiles.

\- Mais l'elfe et le jedi, ils te choisissent toujours, non ? murmura Scott, son souffle frôlant sa joue et sa nuque.

\- Vrai, soupira Stiles de bonheur, le loup s'étant enfin décidé à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

A travers ses paupières à demi-fermées, Stiles aperçut la neige tombée derrière la fenêtre de leur chambre. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait, pendant que son elfe-triton-amérindien-jedi-loup-garou-alpha embrassait chaque parcelle de sa peau, qu'il allait passer son premier noël en couple, avec Scott, conscient qu'ils avaient toujours été destinée l'un pour l'autre, quel que soit l'époque ou même la dimension...

.

Fin

.

Il est possible que, plus tard, je continue la première histoire pour en faire une vrai fic X) Pour Ster et Mahkah c'est déjà fait, les jedi c'est juste un trip et les tritons pareils XD


End file.
